Oh Shit!
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Gildarts finds out that Bacchus stole from Cana at the grand magic games and goes to murder him. Will Bacchus live or die read to find out lol Warning spoilers and rated M for language


_**Sakurastar12: Sorry i haven't posted anything in awhile but i'm hoping to post more new stories. Ps. I do not owe Fairy Tail sadly.**_

 **Oh Shit!**

The bells ring and the town shifts signaling the return of Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail to Magnolia. Wearing his customery brown, dirty cloak he enters the Fairy Tail guild where the members cheer a loud welcome back as he walks through the guild's doors. Gildarts walks up to the bar and sits down in one of the empty seats.

"Welcome back Gildarts" Mira said with her usual smile.

"Good to be back" Gildarts replied cheerfully, "how 'bout a cold one?"

"Of course coming right up" Mira replied grabbing Gildarts a cold mug of beer, "here you go."

"Thanks Mira" Gildarts said taking a large gulp of his beer, smiling like a happy fool.

"So where is my darling daughter? Usually she is here drinking by now" Gildarts asked looking around the guild hoping to see his baby girl.

"Oh Cana yeah she said something about visiting Bacchus at his guild, Quatro Cerberus, for a drink" Mira told him after thinking for a moment.

"Tch I don't see how she can stand that jerk after what he did to her in Crocus during the grand magic games" said Gajeel sitting at the table next to Gildarts.

"What happened in Crocus?" Gildarts asked turing to face Gajeel. He is intrigued and dying to know what happened to his little girl.

"He drunk her under the table."

"Well thats shocking but not anything to be mad about" Gildarts said relaxing a bit.

"Oh well maybe not but he did steal her top as a prize, leaving Cana's boobs exposed for everyone in the bar to see until someone from our guild covered her up, can't remember who though" Gajeel explained like it was nothing and drinking his booze like he had been doing before talking the Gildarts.

"HE DID WHAT!" Gildarts yelled standing quickly from his seat and shattering his mug. Just by one look at his face the entire guild knew without a doubt that he was beyond pissed. His yelling caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare as Gildarts rushed from the guild.

"Oh shit he's going to murder Bacchus."

At Quatro Puppy's...oh oops I mean Cerberus' guild, Cana and Bacchus are sitting at the guild's bar drinking booze and laughing. All of a sudden the wall next to the guild's front doors explodes and in stomps a very pissed off Gildarts. Everyone moves far away from him as they can as he stomps up to the bar. Before he reaches the bar, Cana steps into his path.

"Whats got you so pissed today?" Cana asked her hands on her hips, "For that matter why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what that bastard did to you?" Gildarts asked instead of answering her, pointing at a wide-eyed and confused Bacchus.

"What he did to me? Huh what are you talking about? Are you drunk again?" Cana asked confused. She glanced back at Bacchus to see if he knew but he just shrugged his shoulders confused as her.

"When he stole your top back in Crocus, leaving you bare for all to see" Gildarts growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh that" Cana said finally understanding, "We put that behind us ages ago. I got my revenge when Elfman beat him during the games and once I got to talk to Bacchus I learned he's really a nice guy and an awesome drinking buddy" Cana finished, smiling gently.

"Why do you care so much anyways, its not like you're her father or anything" Bacchus said laughing a bit at his joke and took a swing of his beer.

Gildarts and Cana turned to stare at him like he had just grown a second head or something crazy.

"What?" Bacchus asked confused at there looks.

"Don't you read or listen to the news?" Cana asked still staring at him.

"No I'd rather drink."

"Bacchus, Gildarts is my father I admitted it to him on Tenrou Island and when we returned seven years later he told anyone and everyone who would listen that he had a daughter aka me" Cana explained," It was all over the papers."

"Hahaha you're joking with me right?" Bacchus laughed but when no one joined in with him he stopped laughing and stared at a glaring Gildarts.

"Oh Shit" finally realizing what that ment for him.

"Now that you understand what's going on i'm going to kill you for touching my daughter" Gildarts said advancing on Bacchus like a hunter to its pray. Cana stepped in front of Gildarts again, protecting Bacchus.

"You can't kill Bacchus" Cana said annoyed, hands on her hips again.

"Give me one good reason why I can't?" Gildarts glaring at Cana, not happy about being stopped.

"Well..because..I" Cana started looking away and blushing.

Bacchus stood up and pushed Cana behind himself protectively.

"Please don't be mad at her for defending me. The truth is I know I deserve your wrath. If I were in your shoes I'd been doing the same thing. I'm not happy with how I treated Cana either. I admit it i'm a drunk idiot at times. The thing is the reason why I took her top is one I was drunk and two I wanted to make sure I never forgot her. She's the only person i've ever met who could keep up with me with drinking. She's amazing, but I know what I did was wrong and i'm sorry and if you still want to hit me go ahead I won't run or stop you" Bacchus said sober and very serious.

"Fine with me" Gildarts replied drawing back and cocking his fist to destory Bacchus. Bacchus closed his eyes and tensed up ready for the blow.

"DAD!" Cana called out stopping Gildarts from punching Bacchus, his fist was literally an inch from Bacchus' face.

"Yes sweetheart?" Gildarts asked sweetly not moving a muscle. The only thing to move was Gildarts head to look at Cana over Bacchus' left shoulder.

"I can't believe you were actually going to hit him even after everything he just said" Cana said outraged.

"He said I could so why not?" Gildarts asked, sounding like a child, with a pout.

"Because I like him" Cana replied blushing. Bacchus turned to Cana shocked at what he just heard.

"Really?" Bacchus asked forgetting about the frozen in shock Gildarts who still stood behind him. Cana nods 'yes' while blushing.

"That's great cause I like you too i've just been too big of a coward to ask you to be mine" Bacchus said grinning like mad.

"Really?" Now it was Cana's turn to ask which Bacchus gave her the same anwser as her's, a yes. Cana jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"What the hell just happened?" Gildarts asked confused causing the new couple to break apart, Cana getting off of Bacchus to stared at a ticked Gildarts.

'Oh shit I forgot about Gildarts, i'm so dead' Bacchus thought starting to sweat.

"I believe I just got myself a boyfriend who is my equal" Cana replied grinning with so much joy.

Gildarts, not wanting to ruin his baby's happiness, sighed before grinning and putting his arms around Cana and Bacchus.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart lets have a drink to celebrate."

"That sounds perfect" Cana said turning to the bar to order a round of drinks. Gildarts, arm still around Bacchus, leaned down to whisper into Bacchus right ear.

"You hurt my daughter and i'll enjoy hurting you" Gildarts threatened in a low menacing voice. With that Gildarts goes and joins Cana at the bar all happy and smiling, leaving Bacchus standing there frozen in fear.

 **Sakurastar12: Sakurastar here to say finally done my first Fairy Tail fanfic yay! I absolutely love Fairy Tail. Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile been busy with work and I have written stuff I just need to type them up lol. Please review and heres a poem I wrote for Fairy Tail.**

 **Rose are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I love Fairy Tail,**

 **and Anime rules!**

 **Peace Everyone**


End file.
